


Professionally and Legally

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [107]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, Any, Hilarious boxer shorts inappropriate to the moment they are revealed.</i></p><p>During an emergency muster drill, the Atlantis Expedition learns that Lawyers Do It Professionally and Legally.</p><p>Set during Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionally and Legally

"Sound off!" John barked.  
  
"Science?" Rodney asked. He was half-awake, wearing uniform pants, no shirt, and one sock, and holding a crumpled sheet of paper.  
  
The scientists, gathered around him, began reciting their names. They'd managed to line up in some semblance of alphabetical order, but not alphabetical enough that Rodney didn't glare at them blearily.  
  
"Marines!" Vega barked, and the marines, in perfect formation, shouted their names.  
  
"Air Force!" Lorne cast Vega a challenging look, and the Air Force officers sounded off, louder than the marines.  
  
"Command?" John asked.  
  
Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and John sounded off.  
  
"Where's Woolsey?" Ronon asked.  
  
There was a yawn, and then Woolsey raised his hand. "Sorry. Here." He yawned again.  
  
John stared.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Woolsey, not wearing his glasses, rubbed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The truth about an emergency muster drill was that people came out of their quarters in all kinds of gear combos. Teyla was fully dressed, as were Lorne and Ronon and Vega, but more than one soldier was missing a piece of clothing, abandoned in lieu of a weapon.  
  
On a small base like Atlantis, with a small population, people were bound to learn things about each other that were private, borderline invasive.  
  
John had never, ever wanted to learn that Lawyers Do It Professionally And Legally.  
  
But apparently they did, if Woolsey's bright red boxers were any indication.  
  
"Right," John said, smothering down a laugh. "All present and accounted for. Dismissed."  
  
Woolsey, still yawning, turned and ambled back toward his quarters, unaware of how everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Hey," John said, nudging Lorne, "who else on the expedition went to law school?"  
  
Lorne was just tired enough that he cracked a grin before he smoothed his expression into one of calm professionalism.  
  
"See you tomorrow, sir," Lorne said, and he herded the Air Force officers back to their living quarters.  
  
The next day, John nearly lost it when Lorne appeared in Woolsey's office and asked for his professional, legal opinion on a matter.  
  
Woolsey must have been sleepwalking during the drill the night before, because he had no idea why the marines snickered at him every time they saw him.


End file.
